Castor/Relationships
Castor, born Xing-lu Hausen, is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the three main Bishops, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. Castor was originally born into the Hausen Family and was the thirteenth head of the Hausen household. Following the Raggs War, Xing-lu's head was demanded in return for the Hausen family's support of Raggs. He died in an attempt to save Razette after a botched body switch organised by his father. After his physical death, he began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor was the Ghost known as Fest, the one that is able to tie souls together. However, in the final manga chapter, he became an ordinary human and lost his Ghost powers. Barsburg Church Castor is diligent in his role as a Bishop and makes sure he is friendly and helpful to everyone within the Barsburg Church, even those whom he does not like. He is popular and well liked amongst the nuns, other Bishops and inhabitants of the Church. Superiors Jio: Castor does not spend a great amount of time around Jio, but they have a good relationship. As the Archbishop, Jio knows that Castor is actually the Ghost Fest. Peers Frau Castor's personality is wildly different from Frau's, and because of this they are often seen fighting, sometimes over petty matters like name-calling and on other inconvenient moments. Castor was seen once scolding Frau (Vol 01 Chp 02 Pg 06) for bullying Teito when he was saving him from plummeting to his death in an attempt to run away. On another occasion (Vol 01 Chp 04 Pg 25) Castor tells Teito to warn Razette that it's a bad thing to turn her face into that of Frau's, saying she might even get his germs. Castor acts as a foil to Frau and often seeks to calm Frau's more impulsive nature, but despite their differences, there is a strong brotherly bond between the two that they would never admit to. Castor often adopts a motherly attitude when dealing with Frau, often being the one to scold Frau when he does something silly, frets about his safety, such as when he(Frau) rides his Hawkzile too high, and reminds him of his manners, such when Castor finds him with porn. Castor often thinks of Frau as irresponsible and a trouble-maker, and neglects to inform him of certain things for fear that he will abuse this knowledge.In Kapitel 8 page 31, Castor thinks: "I didn't tell him this before in case he'd misuse it".At the same time, Castor also acknowledges the more positive aspects of Frau's personality: when Frau searched for Mikage's reincarnation and brought him (Mikage) to Teito, Castor reflected that it is characteristic of Frau to do such a thing. Despite his normally calm and passive nature, Castor is very sensitive of what Frau thinks of him, and Frau's name calling is one of the few things that will make Castor lose his temper. Frau is one of the only two friends that he hits, the other being Lance. Castor respects Frau as a Ghost, but not always as a person, and often gets angry at his short attention span and perverted nature. However, when the pair fight together against a common foe, they are nearly an unstoppable team. Despite their differences, they have been shown to be good friends. Deep down, they respect each other's skills. They were partners in the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, something which causes them to argue when brought up and once made Castor so infuriated at the mere thought of it that he shoved a chess piece in Frau's face. Labrador Labrador interacts with Castor the most, and the two are normally found together. Castor trusts Labrador greatly and always takes his premonitions very seriously. Castor and Labrador share a love for the Church cuisine, and both enjoy winding up Frau. Castor has said that Labrador's belief that everyone deserves sympathy is one of the things he likes most about him (Labrador), even if Castor himself disagrees with this (Kapitel 46). Castor cares about Labrador very much, worrying about Labrador's health and warning him against sleeping outdoors. Both will not hesitate to risk their own lives to protect each other as shown when Castor going as far as taking a would-be fatal attack meant for Labrador. While entering Princess Ouka's birthday ball, Labrador posed as Castor's wife. Lance Castor and Lance did not appear to get along well, due to Lance's easy-going nature causing conflict with the rule-abiding Castor. They insulted each other often, with Lance calling Castor 'glasses' and 'nerd', and Castor once punching Lance in retaliation. During his absence from the Church , Lance forgot Castor's name which suggests he does not think much about Castor. However, Lance remembered to get Castor a present: a doll- suggesting Lance is familiar with Castor's character and wanted to get him something he would appreciate. There were times when Castor appeared to have little respect for Lance, both as a Bishop and an individual. However, he described Lance as "clear-headed and virtuous" during an interview for assistant archbishop to improve Lance's chances of getting the position. While remarking that he did this so that he himself would not be considered for the position, it would be unlikely- given Castor's responsible personality- for him to pass on such an important role to Lance if he did not think he was a very capable candidate. Although he did not get along well with Lance, Castor and Castor have occasionally been shown to care for each other . When Castor lost one of his eyes and one of his arms after a battle against Ayanami, Lance showed sympathy, saying that Castor's injuries were 'a terrible wound' and that Castor had been through a lot. Additionally , Castor was shown to be deeply appalled at Lance being devoured by Ayanami, and has suggested putting his own life at risk by having himself devoured so that Ayanami will "spit Lance out". Razette CastorRazette.png|Razette hides behind Castor CastorAndRazette.png|Razette and Castor Castor is very close to Razette. They have known each other since before Castor became a Ghost, and first met when Castor freed Razette from the tank she had been kept in as a pet. The pair grew close over their shared sense of loneliness,In kapitel 31: Seilan had said that Razette had healed Castor's "lonely heart". and have remained together ever since. Castor has very strong feelings for Razette, and may love her in a romantic way, but this has not been confirmed. He had once conspired with Razette to escape the Hausen house and become performers, a puppet master and a songstress, and travel the world- with Razette being willing to go. Castor is very protective of Razette, and is easily angered when someone tries to hurt her or offends her. They are clearly close friends. Libelle, Athena and Rosalie Castor is not close to any of the nun trio in the anime, but gets along well with all of them. Subordinates Teito Klein Castor was protective of Teito while the latter was staying at the church, and punished Frau every time he (Frau) teased Teito. Castor also had his nun dolls watch Teito for him, to maintain Teito's safety, and gave Teito late-night lessons on mastering how to use a Baculus to channel Zaiphon, by means of physically training Teito with dolls that looked like Frau. He also tested Teito for the theory part of the exam. As Fest, Castor personally thanked Teito for freeing Lady Hausen's soul. Later in the story, he infiltrates the Barsburg royal home together with Frau and Labrador, in an attempt to rescue Teito. Before his death as a human, Castor served Teito's paternal biological family, the Raggs royalty, as an assassin, and once prevented an assassination attempt on Teito's father's life. Hakuren Oak After passing the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, Hakuren became Castor's apprentice. They have a good teacher/student relationship. Castor thinks very highly of Hakuren, and believes he has the skills to do well for himself. Though praising Hakuren's skill in exterminating Kor, Castor thinks that Hakuren's interpersonal skills are more impressive. As a result of this, he encourages him to accept an offer from the Royal family, as he believes Hakuren is diplomatic enough to influence the princess's decisions in regards to the Empire. Hakuren also respects Castor and aspires to be like him. Family Xingfa Hausen Castor and his father were not very close, as Xingfa always attempted to keep them distant as a way of coaching Castor against abuse from members of the family that thought him too young to succeed as head of the house. Despite this, his father broke down upon realising he could lose his son and cried when he died. Castor has not mentioned his father since his death and reincarnation, whether to himself or to others. This could mean that either he has forgiven his father, or he now feels indifferent towards Xingfa. In the final chapter, he reunites with his father after Seilan sees him visiting his mother's grave, though he doesn't comment much on the reunion. Lady Hausen Castor's mother was the only one who was allowed to spoil him, and Castor loved her very much. Castor would make dolls in his mother's image so that he could have her all to himself. Selian said he had a mother complex. After the death of her son, Lady Hausen was driven insane with grief and made a deal with a Kor in an effort to find him again. In Kapitel 32 , before going to heaven, her soul is carried by the wind to District 7 and the Barsburg Church where her son, Castor, is blessing someone. The wind brushes by Castor, blowing his hat off, but he recognize his mother's soul, and as the wind moves upwards to heaven, Castor bids his mother farewell. Seilan Seilan and Castor were very close when Castor was alive, with Seilan himself saying that he cared for Castor enough to consider him a younger brother. Despite being his subordinate, Seilan's mannerisms around Castor were also more brotherly; such as teasing him about Razette and joking that Castor has a "mother complex". He was considerably more relaxed around Castor, despite "a butler not being able to allow emotions to interfere", as he was shown laughing, smiling and joking with his former master. Seilan was devastated when Castor died, still being upset despite ten years passing. After ten years he was able to properly mourn Castor's death, and he cried remembering his memory. Castor had previously told Seilan to take care of his "precious tree" should he (Castor) die, a task he took very seriously- and the tree still stands in perfect condition 10 years after the master's death . Others Mikhail Castor and Mikhail's relationship has not been shown in much detail. Once, Castor called Frau a troublemaker for offending Mikhail , implying that he may be wary of offending the archangel. However, Castor is not afraid to call Mikhail out on something, as shown in anime episode 10/Kapitel 8 when Castor pointed out that removing the collar from Teito's neck would require enlisting the military's help, and that it would be troublesome for Mikhail. Mikhail did not become angry and instead took Castor's words to heart, implying that he may have some respect for Castor. However, Mikhail also mocked Castor for having to remain in the human world. Their relationship is mostly unclear. Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Castor has known Mikhail for a very long time, and as with the other Ghosts, Mikhail addresses Castor by his Ghost name instead of by his human name. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Relationships